


Unexpected Rescue

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash Transformer one-shots and drabbles.  Ch 21: Kade and Heatwave come across an ambulance partially trapped under a rock slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Rescue

 “I can't believe you're still mad about Hayley and I going on a date last night,” Kade stated, giving the robotic face on the viewing screen a pointed look. 

“You turned off your emergency comlink...” 

“I was at a MOVIE!” 

“And I had to pretend to take orders from Cody to do my JOB!” 

“Argh! Just you wait, Heatwave. One of these days, you'll meet an attractive lady bot and then you'll know what I'm talking about,” Kade grumbled. Glancing around, he kept his eyes peeled for the rock slide that several campers had mentioned. 

A sound like a scoff came from the firetruck, turning the human's attention back to his mechanical partner. “You humans are obsessed with gender. You have all these rules about who you're allowed date and eventually bond with,” Heatwave stated, revving his engine. 

“And you bots don't?” 

“Shows what you know. Cybertronians have only one gender, but multiple frame types,” the firetruck informed him. 

“So... you don't have girl bots?” Kade raised an eyebrow at the screen and ignored the exaggerated sigh from his partner. Their conversation ground to a halt as they rounded the bend and caught a glimpse of the emergency dead ahead. 

“I don't remember the report mentioning a trapped ambulance,” the young man muttered, climbing out of the rescue vehicle with ease. Stepping forward, Kade surveyed the scene with a trained eye. The ambulance was struggling to pull free from the rock pile that was threatening to crush it. It was a futile attempt, especially since the front tires were clearly flat. 

Raising both hands in a calming gesture, Kade attempted to get the ambulance driver to turn off the vehicle. It was too dangerous for him to get close, and with the fogged windshield, he couldn't even make eye contact with the driver. 

“Heatwave,” Kade called over his shoulder. Familiar vibrations shook the ground as the firetruck transformed into his robot mode. The ambulance came to a full and complete stop, it's engine dying down to a barely audible rumble. Must be a newbie to the island's hospital team. All of the regular citizens of Griffin Rock knew about the bots by now, even if they didn't know they were aliens. 

“Carefully remove the boulders that are trapping the ambulance. I'll call the others for backup so that we can get the road cleared as quickly as possible,” the human announced, stepping back so that his partner could get started. 

*** 

The others still hadn't arrived by the time Heatwave freed the white and orange rescue vehicle. The moment it was in the clear, the engine revved to life and the ambulance darted off to the side of the road. 

“Look, you're obviously not going to be able to drive back to town. We've already called a tow truck to help you.” Kade marched up to the smaller vehicle and attempted to pull the driver's side-door open. It was locked tight, the windows still too foggy to see through. Seriously, who was this guy? 

Kade jumped back as the ambulance's sirens came to life, shattering the peaceful silence of the forest surrounding them. If the man didn't know any better, he'd have sworn that the van was looking for an escape route. The back tires spun and it pitched to the side, splattering Kade with mud in the process. 

“HEY?!” 

“I've got this,” Heatwave grunted, putting one foot firmly in the path of the petite (at least to him) vehicle. It ground to a stop, the blown front tires slipping in the mud. Eyeing the ambulance, he knelt down and gripped the handle of the door, ready to rip it off its hinges to rescue the obviously stupid human inside. The door sprung open before he had a chance to pull back, giving the mech a clear view into the vehicle. 

“There's no driver,” Heatwave stumbled back, watching the white door slam shut on its own as the smaller vehicle reversed quickly, slipping back a few feet until it rested near the tree line. The ambulance seemed to shiver under his gaze, causing protective feelings to surge through Heatwave's spark. 

“What do you mean there's no driver?” Kade asked. 

Heatwave knelt down once more, keeping his optics firmly on the white and orange vehicle. “It's okay. We're not going to...” 

 

SCREEEEEEEEEEECH! 

 

A bluish-green tow truck darted past the kneeling mech and drove in front of the ambulance, honking its horn loudly at them. Heatwave narrowed his optics and rose back to his full height, not missing the way the truck's engine roared in response. It was agitated... protective. 

“What's going on? Who's the new guy?” Kade shouted, looking up at his partner. 

“Back away, Kade. I can handle this.” Raising both servos into the air, Heatwave spoke as non-threateningly as he could. “I am a Rescue Bot. We are not going to harm you.” 

The ambulance's lights flashed several times, followed by another engine rev from the tow truck. It didn't take a genius to see that the strange pair were having an argument. Definitely not human vehicles. But Heatwave still wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. 

The familiar sound of a transformation filled the air as the ambulance folded up into the shape of a mud-splattered bot. A shy smile spread over white lip-plates as his gentle blue optics met Heatwave's golden ones. 

“More bots?” Kade groaned, resisting the urge to rub his temples. 

“Thank you for the assist. I am Medix and this is my teammate, Hoist.” The med-bot gestured to the still-in-vehicle-mode tow truck. 

“Waveheat... I mean, Heatwave,” the firetruck replied, attempting to keep his processor on the situation at hand. It didn't help that the med-bot was smiling sweetly at him, causing his sparkpulse to speed up. Sighing, the mech tried again. “My name is Heatwave, and this is my human partner, Kade.” 

“It's nice to meet you both,” Medix replied politely, before taking a quick step back to avoid the tow truck's sudden transformation. 

Heatwave could see a glint of optics behind the tow-bot's green visor. The other mech was sizing him up. The firetruck nodded a silent greeting to the equally silent Hoist. Lucky for them, Chase and the Chief rolled around the bend just in time. 

*** 

“This is extraordinary.” Chief Burns stepped out of the police car and stared in wonder at the newest bots. Chase unfolded from his vehicle-mode and stepped closer to Heatwave. 

Golden optics narrowed as the firetruck noticed the sudden pede-to-helm once-over that Hoist was giving his teammate. A half-smirk wormed its way onto the tow truck's lip-plates as Chase introduced himself. 

*** 

“Hoist... Don't be rude,” Medix whispered, nudging his partner in the side. He knew his teammate had a thing for authority figures. The last thing they needed was to be kicked off the island because of Hoist's unwanted flirting. 

“I'm being nice,” Hoist shot back. 

The doc-bot sighed, his optics slipping back across the clearing to where the rather attractive red mech was speaking to the older human. Medix felt the energon rush to his cheek-plating as golden optics rose to meet his from behind a light blue visor. This was not good. They'd barely been on the planet for two Earth days and he was already falling helm-over-pede for Heatwave. 

_~If you're done interfacing the red one with your optics, we should probably see about getting your tires repaired.~_ Medix almost jumped at the amused voice echoing over his internal comlink. 

“Um... Heatwave.” The medic was quick to realize that his pristine white and orange body was covered in brown sludge. How embarrassing. 

“Yes, Medix?” the firetruck answered, stepping closer. 

“Hoist and I need to check in with Optimus Prime. It was his communication that brought us to this planet. Also... if it is no extra trouble, I seem to be in need of a few spare tires,” Medix announced. The energon rushed to his cheeks once more as Heatwave's servo came to rest on his arm. 

“It's no trouble at all. We have a direct line to Prime back at the base. I'd offer to carry you, but it's probably better for your friend to tow you. The humans have no idea that we're from another planet and we don't want them asking questions about two new unknown bots.” Heatwave pulled back as Hoist transformed, urging the doc-bot back into his vehicle-mode. 

Turning to Chase, he instructed him to lead the new bots back to base, while he and Kade waited for Boulder and Blades to arrive to help with the rock slide cleanup. 

“Rescue Bots, roll out! Er, you know, head back to base.” Heatwave ignored the amused chuckle from his human partner as they watched the vehicles drive around the bend and out of sight. 

“So... she seems cute,” Kade grinned widely up at his partner. 

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to see if Medix and Hoist are in season 2. And yeah, I guess I kinda made Hoist a bit pervy (especially toward Chase). It would be fun to see him flirt up a storm with our naturally oblivious police bot. I still ship Heatwave/Blades, but I just had to write Heatwave/Medix this time.


End file.
